The tales of Oshawott and Zorua!
by LegendaryPokemonMew
Summary: Zoroark has been killed. Zorua is vengeful. The legendaries have a plan. Can Oshawott redeem Zorua? And why does Oshawott seem so wierd and normal at the same time? And why can't Zorua seem to evolve?  Rated K  for character death
1. Prologue

**The tales of Oshawott and Zorua!**

**Prologue**

In the otherwise silent forest, footsteps were heard, and pawsteps. Zoroark stood up as she heard this, her movement awakening her adopted child from his sleep; he poked his head out of her hair and looked up at her, confused. Zoroark picked him up and set him on the floor, and although Zoroark couldn't talk, she got her message across to her son. _Run._

Zorua was tired, he remembered last time danger had come, him and Zoroark had been taken across the sea, it had been dreadful! Zorua was still confused, but the look in his 'Meema's' eyes was enough to make him stand up, and run. He sprinted through the forest and scampered up a tree, looking down, he could see his Meema.

Zoroark howled and the advancing people and Pokémon stopped for a moment – but only a moment, they started moving again, this time faster now that they knew that Zoroark knew that they were there. Zorua could see them now, shadows. Blending in with the darkness perfectly. Then they stepped into the clearing by the cave, the moonlight showing their identities.

There were many fighting type Pokémon, looking angrily at Zoroark, and then there were trainers, Zorua scanned the trainers faces and saw ones that he knew. They were meant to be his friends! Ash, Brock and Dawn! '_So much for friends' _he thought angrily.

Then the first Pokémon attacked, one that Zorua only saw briefly over the seas, if he remembered right it was called a 'Lucanio' or something like that. Zoroark dodged the move and retaliated with Faint Attack, the move barely did anything to the other Pokémon, then the others piled on. There were so many!  
>There were Conkeldurr, Mienshao, Scrafty, Emboar and so many more that Zorua couldn't see or recognise.<p>

Then they leapt off, Zoroark wasn't moving, the humans and Pokémon fled, leaving Zorua and Zoroark alone.

Zorua leapt off the tree and ran to Zoroarks side, nuzzling her and whining.

'_I'll be strong Meema, just open your eyes, Meema, Wake up!' _He said telepathically, but Zoroark didn't respond.

_It was onslaught! _Zorua thought angrily _there was no way that Meema could've fought them, there were so many! _

_And what about my friends? I thought that they weren't mean people. _Zorua thought, now confused, but then he came to a conclusion. _All people are mean people, all they want to do is fight and get more powerful, think of all the Pokémon that have fallen because of People! People and Pokémon where never meant to be together._

Then he turned back to Zoroark, his eyes glazed with anger, _I'll avenge you, Meema, I'll get stronger and make sure that no Human will harm another Pokémon!_

**...**

Celebi threw her body into the mass, but again she was chucked back.

"You can't keep me here forever! One day you'll have to let me out! I have to stop Zorua, I've seen the future, Mew, and I thought that you, out of all Pokémon would understand that!" Celebi fumed.

"I _do _understand it, Celebi, but you can't go down to Earth, not now. You know how dangerous it is now! We need to wait." Mew told her friend.

"But Mew! We _can't _wait, you haven't been to the future - like I have - you haven't seen what Zorua does! We can't let him evolve, the moment he turns into Zoroark, the world is condemned," Celebi told the other small legendary.

Mew appeared thoughtful for a moment, before replying "Fine. I'll help you. I can stop him evolving,"

"But that's not all, Mew, he's all alone, someone needs to go down, to help him, someone who's strong enough to protect him and kind enough to share his feeling, but strong-powered enough to get him back on the right path." Celebi added, her eyes locking with Mew, and she knew what the pink cat would say, before she said it.

"No! Mew! If it's too dangerous for me to go down, think of how dangerous it'd be for- Forget it, Mew just please don't." Celebi begged.

"Sorry Cell, I gotta do it, you said it yourself. We can't leave him alone. Bye Celebi. I'll be back someday, tell Arceus not to worry. I _will _come back." Mew said, before flying out of the room, Celebi started where her friend had gone. She almost went to chase her, but Mew was strong willed. Nothing anyone said would stop her now.

**A/N: Yes, very short, I know. But chappie two will be up soon! And sorry to those reading Prisoner, I have writers block for it, so it's on Hiatus. Soz. Now, back to this fanfic! I know the whole 'Legendaries have no gender', well mine do. Mew and Celebi are both female. **

**PS: In case you're confused, they were in a room of The Hall of Origin.**

**PPS: Also 'Cell' is Mews nickname for Celebi.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Zorua used scratch against the tree again, causing another mark. _I'm never gonna get strong by doing this! I need an opponent! _Zorua thought angrily _But who's gonna oppose me?  
><em>Zorua growled and scrammed the tree again.

"Wow, that looked prett-y powerful!" A feminine voice exclaimed, Zorua looked around frantically, trying to see where the voice was coming from. The voice laughed. "Try looking up."

Zorua gazed up, and a shell wacked his head, "Hey!" Zorua cried.

"Sorry, my shell falls off sometimes." The voice apolagised, now Zorua could see the owner, it wasn't a Pokemon that he'd seen before.

It reminded Zorua slightly of a cross-between a Bidoof and a Piplup. Its body was light blue while its ears, tail, and feet were dark blue, and its face and arms were white. It had a rounded, circular head, with small, triangular ears to the sides. It's eyes were large, dark, and oval in shape; it had a dark-orange nose that was also shaped like an oval, but on its side. It also had speckles to the sides of its face, and light blue bubble-esque fur around its neck. It's body seemed a bit bare, and Zorua later learned that this was where the shell was meant to go. It had small, finger-less and somewhat rounded arms. Its feet—however, unlike its arms, had toes. It also possessed a slightly plank-shaped tail.

"So, I'm gonna assume that your name is Zorua, you don't strike me as the kind to have a nickname, I'm Oshawott, nice to meet ya!" Oshawott said happily, putting its hand out for zorua to shake, then the Oshawott wacked its head.

"How stupid am I? You've got paws, not hands! You can't shake my hand!" The Oshawott exclaimed.

Zorua nodded, before a thought hit him, "Want to have a battle?" He asked.

"Sure, it's not the kind of thing that I normal do, but I gotta warn you, I'm pretty strong!" Oshawott warned, before they leaped to either side of the clearing, other Pokemon started to gather but it didn't put either off.

One Pokemon stepped forward, it was one that Zorua recognised to be Pansage.

Pansage raised his arm. "All right, a one-on-one battle, let's make this a clean fight – and lets go!"

Neither Pokemon moved an inch, "You can have the first move!" Oshawott called. Zorua nodded at this and jumped in the air, where he transformed into one of the watching Pokemon, a Pansear.

Zorua made his illusion use a move – Incinerate, but it seemed to have no affect on Oshawott what-so-ever.

"I failed to tell you that Illusions don't bother me, I can see them, but I know that they're only illusions," Oshawott laughed.

Water squirted out of Oshawotts mouth and hit Zorua square on, Zorua narrowed his eyes slightly before sprinting upto Oshawott and using scratch on her, Oshawott fell back slightly but then smiled, "I've got you just where I wanted," she muttered, but Zorua heard her and started to get a bit nervous.

Oshawotts arm started to glow and the surrounding Pokemon gasped, Zorua tried to get back but he couldn't get back quick enough, Oshawott ran forwards and wacked Zorua with it, Zorua went flying backwards and hit a tree. Pansage ran up to Zorua.

"One. Two. Three. Knock Out!" Pansage yelled, causing his siblings, Panpour and Pansear to sigh.

Zorua looked up sadly. _I'm not strong enough yet. _He thought miserably.

"You did well." Oshawott said, walking up to Zorua and helping him up. "Here, have an Oren berry, it'll help you get your strength up."

"Why are you helping me?" Zorua asked.

"Because that's what friends are for, right? And besides, I could never just ignore you, you were hurt," Oshawott replied, she seemed hurt that Zorua thought that she'd just ignore a Pokemon in need.

"I don't have friends." Zorua said gruffly, "All of my friends double-crossed me and my Meema,"

"Where is your Meema, I'm sure she wouldn't be happy with you wandering out into the forest."

"Meema was killed by my 'Friends'" Zorua replied.

Oshawotts eyes widened, but for some reason if seemed fake. Almost as if she already knew...

"Everyone! Hide! Trainers are coming this way!" A voice cried and everyone started to scatter, soon Zorua was the only one standing in the clearing.

"Come in here you idiot!" Oshawotts voice called, her voice was comming from the tree, Zorua scampered up just as the humans came into view.

Zorua gasped, "Those are the humans that killed Meema!"

Zoruas eyes glazed in anger, and before Oshawott could do anything to stop him, he'd leapt from the tree with the only purpose of killing the humans that had destroyed his family.

**A/N: I know, another short chapter, but I wanted to end it there for the climax :) So, what do you think's going to happen? Please tell me in a REVIEW! I don't care if it's a flame, just want to know that SOMEBODY has taken the time to read my fanfic!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Zorua leapt off the tree in a fit of rage, the humans saw him.

"Hey, look Ash, it's a Zorua!" Dawn said, pointing at the black Pokemon.

"I wonder if it's the same one from Crown City?" Ash wondered.

Then they noticed that Zorua was growling at them.

"I don't think it's the same one." Dawn mused.

Meanwhile, up in the tree Oshawott was wondering whether she should jump down or not, an image of Snivy calling her a weak, pathetic excuse for a Pokemon suddenly flung into her mind, so she hopped down next to Zorua.

"Hey, Zor, calm down mate!" She told him, placing her arm on his shoulder blade.

"They killed Meema!" Zorua growled, causing Oshawott to sigh.

"Sorry, I don't want to do this, but it seems like I have no choice." Oshawott said sadly, before grabbing her shell and it started to glow, she hit Zorua with it and he fainted. Then a white light went around her body. Then it died down, leaving Oshawott looking the same.

"Good." She mumbled, and grabbed Zorua's tail and began to walk off, dragging him in the dust behind her.

"Hey! Wait! You shouldn't attack Zorua!" Ash called, causing Oshawott to stop in her tracks.

"What? You think I should let him attempt to _kill you_? He thinks that you're MURDERERS? If I let him go he'd try to avenge his Meema! I can't let that happen, you can't understand me, but please, understand that I have to do this!" Oshawott yelled.

Ash seemed surprised that the small Pokemon had yelled at him, and in his surprise Oshawott walked off with Zorua, she dragged him towards a thorn tunnel and into a large clearing at the other side where Pokemon were rushing around, if Ash tried to follow her he'd have a whole load of powerful Pokemon to deal with.

"Blissy! That Zorua I defeated earlier has fainted!" She called, and the pink Pokemon came, picked Zorua up, and went into the 'Healing room'.

Oshawott smiled and looked around, but her moment of happiness was ruined by Snivy. As usual.

"I hope you're not gonna get smug now you defeated one Zorua, I could defeat him with one move if I wanted to, you know." Snivy told her.

"Go away Snivy." she told him.

"You think you have guts, don't you? Well, let me tell you something, you have no guts, like you have no brains." Snivy told her,

"I do have brains! I'm smarter then you and you know it!" She yelled.

"If you were clever you'd just let yourself evolve, you just won't because you're scared, I haven't so I can learn moves with less effort, after I learn all moves that Snivy can learn, I'll evolve, and I'll still be stronger then you!" Snivy laughed.

"I'm not scared to evolve, I want to stay like this so Dewott will recognise me if he comes back!" She yelled.

"He won't come back, you scared him away! He found out that you loved him, so he ran away because who wants to be known for you fancying them?" Snivy asked.

"Snivy, will you leave Oshawott alone?" A voice demanded, and she didn't have to turn around to know that it was her friend, Piplup.

"Thanks Pip." Oshawott said gratefully.

"You're welcome, we all know that Snivy just picks on you to make himself feel bigger, and that he only wins every battle because he attacks Pokemon that he's stronger than or had a type advantage over." Piplup said, causing Oshawott to smile.

"Thanks Pip, I really appreciate it." Oshawott said happily, turning to go see how Zorua was doing.

**ZORUA'S POV**

_I am... floating. Yes. Floating. It's like a kind of... out of body experience, floating. It's not like flying... Floating is just like... well, floating. I always have this dream, when I get sad about Meema or angry with the humans, this is the dream I always have. When I get angry the background is pink and when I get sad the background is red._

_It makes me feel happy...floating does, I mean. I like floating. Maybe I should just stay here, and float forever. I'm sure no one would miss me. Maybe no one would even notice. Maybe I'd die. Yes, maybe I should die. Then I'd be with Meema, and we'd be happy again._

_I wondered what it's like, dying. Is it like this, floating, is it heaven? Is it Hell? Is it just like a dream? I don't know, maybe it hurts, maybe it doesn't, it could be like anything. How do I know that I'm not dead? Maybe Oshawott hit me too hard. Maybe..._

_The thoughts gone from my head. I wonder where it's gone. On holiday? Maybe the thought's dead. Can a thought die? I guess it can. Mine just did. Death is like Time, there are so many questions about it. I wonder if Meema's watching me. I wonder if she's happy. _

_Now I'm falling. It's not a nice feeling, not like floating. It's a bad feeling, it puts bad feelings in my stomach, I want to be floating again... just... floating..._

**END OF POV**

Oshawott came into see Zorua staring absently at one of the bramble walls.

"Hey." She called to the other Pokemon but he said nothing return.

"Sune! Anybody in there?" she called, this caught his attention.

"What did you call me?" He asked his voice hollow.

"Sune. It's a shortening of Kitsune, the Japanese for Fox, and since you're the 'Tricky Fox' Pokemon..." She replied, confused.

"Meema used to call me that." He said sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I know what it'd like though, my Mom's dead, I have a friend, who's like a mom to me, but it isn't the same." Oshawott told him.

"Really?" Zorua asked.

"Yeah." She replied, "I'm over it now though, it was years ago."

"Do you have a Japanese name?" Zorua asked.

"Yeah! Mijumaru! Or, if you want to call me it, Kawa, it's part of 'Otter' in Japanese." She said happily.

"Okay... Kawa." Zorua said, grinning.

"Hey, Osh, you might want to see this!" Piplup's voice yelled, and both me and Zorua left the 'Healing room'.

"And that's why you shouldn't mess with Snivy!" A voice, called, Oshawott pushed her way to the front of the crowd and saw her young friend – Oren, the Pichu. Oren looked close to tears, and that was when Oshawott snapped.

"Hey! You! Pick on someone your own size!" Oshawott yelled.

"What, someone like you?" Snivy laughed.

"Yeah, I challenge you." Oshawott told him.

"You? Wotter? You're kidding me, right?" Snivy laughed.

"Nope. But, of course, you don't have to... if you're too chicken." Oshawott replied, Snivy's eyes flashed.

"You're on." He stated, and the two Pokemon got into battle positions.

Then the fight started.

**A/N: So, did you like it? I thank me two reviewers! Thanks loads! And thanks for telling me that you think that Zorua's taking his Meema's death too lightly; like I do with all of my mistakes, I've added it into the story! Hehe. Anyway, a Zorua plushie each for Matthais123 and Ardtornismyname for being my first two reviewers!**

**As always, constructive criticism is accepted, and even wanted, but please don't give me flames, K? I just find them mildly annoying. **

**So, until next time, Kanichiwa!**


End file.
